


Attack on High School Love|

by Roxasstuck



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Gay, Insest, Lesbian, M/M, Orgy's, Threesome, you know explicit fandom stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasstuck/pseuds/Roxasstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where the main characters are just having fun and troubles in High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be on a bigger track with this fandom now that school is out for the school year... That means. More uploads on both of the Fan-fictions hopefully!

Eren Yeager:  
I walked into my bedroom and laid on my bed tired. Summer break was starting to end and my parents were trying to fit a lot more stuff in the end instead of the beginning. The day was finally over and I called my boyfriend Armin Arlert to come over. "Hey, want to come over? My Parents said it would be okay!" I said into my smartphone. "Yeah, will be there in a few minutes." He said back. I hung up and dragged myself down to the front room to wait for Armin. My phone went off right when Armin walked in. I looked at the caller ID and noticed it was my brother Levi. "Yes Levi?" "I want to sleep with you tonight" "Alright." I said pressing the end call key. "Who was it?" "Levi... He wants to sleep with me, that's okay right?" He nodded and we walked to the bedroom.  
For the hour we were waiting for Levi we were on my Xbox One playing TitanFall. He walked in and looked at Armin. he grinned. Me and Armin walked over to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much! 48 hits in the first 3 hours of posting. That got more hits then kingdomstuck got in 3 days. I started a tumblr so follow on Gabejmahoney

Armin Arlert:   
I followed Eren over to the bed and got on. Levi sat over me and kissed me while Eren was touching us both. I couldn't help but moan when he moved both of out cocks together. Levi grinded against me. Eren took our shirts off. He then took our shorts off so all three of us were in our underwear! (nj dsx(kitty wanted to write)) Levi got off and let Eren climb over me. Eren kissed me and slipped his tongue in. As Eren slipped his tongue in my mouth Levi slipped his tongue in Eren's ass. He moaned and I got as hard as I could possibly get and I whimpered. Levi got my underwear off and licked the head of my penis. I moaned loudly! Levi moved because he knew what he would do next. Eren sat on my cock and yelled "fuck yes!" Levi moved under me and moved his penis in my ass. Being fucked and fucking is the most pleasurable thing I have ever felt.  
Getting close to climax I told everyone to stop and let me suck someone. I did a double blowjob on them and still felt like I was about to burst. They always were farther from climex when I came. Eren fucked me while Levi fucked him. They rode me throughout climax and almost a second time but then I wanked until I was bout to climax again. Eren got off and gave me a blowjob until I cumed again. We all cuddled together and fell asleep. I woke up to a feelings of emptiness. I opened my eyes and saw that Eren and Levi were both gone. My HTC X went a-ringin and I aw served the call. "Hello?" I said groggily. "Hello Armin Arlert we are reminding you about your dentist appointment in 2 hours." The lady said kindly. "Okay" I gorgged then hung up.  
I got out of bed and followed my nose into the kitchen where the Yeager family was waiting for me.

Levi Yeager:  
I woke up when Eren started to stir. "My ass hurts" I say to him. He nods like he is feeling the same way. I walked to the kitchen and brewed a cup of hot coffee. Eren made a cup for himself and started setting out the things that Armin likes in his coffee. My parents walked In and asked how the night went."just perfect" I told them grinning at Eren. 30 minutes later a beautiful blonde walked down the stairs and come in.   
He knew where the stuff Eren set out was. He made his coffee and sat with everyone else. "So I was looking through your phone this morning" My mom said to Eren. "I get to know my son is gay by looking through his phone!" I looked at my Nexus 3 no missed calls. I thought he would have called by now. I looked at the table and saw that Armin and Eren's phones where sitting right next to each other and made it so that I couldn't tell which phone is which. You have to go to the lock screen to see the difference. Armin has Eren and Eren and Armin as their lock screens. My phone finally went off and I awnsered it. "I'm going to leave with a friend. Bye" I said. "I love you,text me!" Eren said before running up and kissing me on the lips and slipping my tongue in quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is short but there is nothing that I wanted to write after that so there is a cliffhanger that keeps you hung on


End file.
